Choice
by prodigy-xoxo
Summary: Ryder's best friend is a girl. When he suddenly has the will to ask Holly Reback on a date, both he and his friend (who is a girl) are thrilled. But when Ryder makes Holly choose between her or her best friend, which choice will Ryder make?
1. Chapter 1

Ryder: Hey Eve, can I ask you something?

Eve: Sure, what is it?

Ryder: I need help with something

Eve: Yes that's why you asked me 'can I ask you something.' Now what is it?

Ryder: It's more of like a someone

Eve: I swear if you keep stalling I will punch your head

Ryder: Okay okay…It's this girl in my English class, her name's Holly. I want to ask her out but I'm kind of afraid to.

Eve: Holly? Holly Reback?

Ryder: Yeah, you know her?

Eve: She's one of the most manipulative b-…what's with the sudden interest?

Ryder: She was my study partner for English. We were partnered for a project and she immediately took control. She told me what to do, what I should find, even what kind of pencils to write with.

Eve: So you like controlling, manipulative girls that tell you what to do?

Ryder: It's kinda hot on her.

Eve: *rolls eyes* Okay so what do you want me to do?

Ryder: I was thinking of asking her out when she comes over Friday. I don't know if she likes me though. I was wondering if you could do research for me. I mean, you're both girls so I figured-

Eve: Let me save you the time. She doesn't.

Ryder: You really think she doesn't like me? Why?

Eve: Because you're you.

Ryder: *rolls eyes* Can you be serious for one second? I really like her and I really want her to like me too.

Eve: Fine fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. I have French with her; I'll talk to her tomorrow

Ryder: Thanks you're the best.

Eve: I know *smirks*


	2. Chapter 2

Eve: Hey Holly, can I talk to you?

Holly: …Do I know you?

Eve: I'm Eve. I have French with you. We literally just got out of that class.

Holly: Are you sure?

Eve: *twitches eye* Yes. I'm sure. *clenched teeth*

Holly: *grins* Well hi. Nice to meet you. *rolls eyes*

Eve: Yeah so um…you know my friend Ryder right?

Holly: Ryder? Yeah he's my English partner. I think he's adorable. What about him?

Eve: Well the thing is-wait…you think he's *gulps* adorable?

Holly: Well yeah sort of. I'm going to his house after school Friday.

Eve: Yeah, see the thing is he sort of has a crush on you. He was thinking of asking you out Friday. But he wanted to make sure you were…okay with it, I guess? I don't know I didn't really think this out. Don't worry I'll let him down easy.

Holly: Wait…Eve…what if I do want him to ask me out?

Eve: You do? Like…on your own free will?

Holly: Yes. I kind of like Ryder and I was wondering when he would ask me on a date

Eve: Well, then this is fantastic. I still think you should get your head checked out, but this is fantastic.

Holly: *frowns* How do you know Ryder?

Eve: Oh we've been friends since we were little. I'm kinda like his best friend.

Holly: Oh…that's cool.

Eve: Yeah not really. *smirks* Well I gotta go, my other friends are waiting for me. Not like Ryder, I have other friends too…but umm…yeah okay bye.

Holly: Okay, bye. I'll see you in French tomorrow.

Eve: Right French. Because we have that together.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting on the couch.

Ryder: So um…Holly.

Holly: Yes Ryder?

Ryder: I was wondering-

Front door opens

Eve: Hello!

Ryder and Holly turn toward the door.

Ryder: *clenched teeth* Oh…hello Eve.

Holly: *whispers* What is she doing here?

Ryder: Oh this is Eve. She comes over everyday. This is kind of our thing.

Ryder: *loudly* Except today when I told her you were coming over. So I wouldn't get distracted!

Eve: *heads toward the kitchen* Yeah sorry Ryder. My parents were working again *mutters* like usual…and my sister had volleyball practice and you know how I hate being in an empty house by myself. Don't worry, Lennox called me over anyway. I'll steer clear out of your guys *winks* 'study date'

Ryder: *glares* Well maybe you should be going up to Lennox's room instead of being down here.

Eve: Calm down, I was just getting a granola bar. Have fun you two *messes Ryder's hair* *skips upstairs*

Ryder: *rolls eyes* Sorry about her. She can be kind of…intrusive at times.

Holly: *sighs* It's fine. Whatever. Now what were you about to ask me?

Ryder: Right. So I was wondering if tomorrow you would want to go out and get pizza or fro-yo or something…

Holly: *grins* Cross country practice doesn't end until 2:00 so how about you pick me up at 3:00?

Ryder: Sounds great. So it's a date

Upstairs, Lennox and Eve looked over the balcony and silently squealed, then groaned at the cheesy line afterwards. "My baby brother is going on a date," Lennox whispered. "Thanks to who? This genius," Eve bragged grinning. "I know. You have managed to do the impossible. Find someone who likes Ryder," Lennox smirked. Eve raised an eyebrow. "Not totally sure she's sane though." Lennox shook her head. "Oh no, she likes Ryder. She's definitely not normal." They laughed as they tiptoed back to Lennox's room.


	4. Chapter 4

It was four days since Ryder and Holly's date. They've managed to create a relationship in that short time. Eve walked in on Ryder and Holly making out in the kitchen. They immediately flinch and pull back.

Eve: Oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your little party *winks at Ryder* Lennox and I were gonna watch a movie and I just came down to get popcorn.

Ryder: Well that's great, but nobody cares. I thought you said you were going to stay upstairs.

Eve: Yeah I was. I told you, I needed popcorn. Don't worry I'll be out of your way in two minutes and thirty seconds

Ryder: *rolls eyes*

Lennox walks into the kitchen.

Lennox: Eve, what is taking so long with that popcorn?

Eve: Hold on I'm cooking it.

Lennox: Yeah well hurry it up. I already have the movie downloaded on my laptop. Oh hey Holly.

Holly: Hi.

Lennox: So what are you guys doing?

Ryder: Do you really care?

Lennox: Not really, I'm just bored. Come on.

They both grabbed bowls and the steaming popcorn out of the microwave and head back upstairs.

Holly: She sure is over here a lot.

Ryder: Lennox is my sister…

Holly: *Rolls eyes* You know who I'm talking about. Eve. I know she's your friend but…even my friends don't hang around that much.

Ryder: Her parents are full-time doctors so they're hardly ever around the house, and her sister always has volleyball practice.

Holly: So? She's allowed to stay in the house by herself right?

Ryder: Yeah, but she hates being alone. Besides, she hangs out with Lennox.

Holly: Who's two years older than her. I don't think they hang out on purpose. Come on Ryder, it's obvious.

Ryder: What?

Holly: She has a crush on you.

Ryder: *laughs* No, it's not like that. We've been friends since we were little. Our parents were close, you know…before. And besides, she has made it clear plenty of times that we are totally platonic.

Holly: I don't believe you.

Ryder: Look, I understand why you might be jealous-

Holly: Who said I was jealous? Is that what she's been telling you?

Ryder: What? She hasn't mentioned you at all.

Holly: I don't want you guys to be friends anymore.

Ryder: I can ask her to stop coming over.

Holly: No. You'll still talk during school, and she's obviously a bad influence on you.

Ryder: I can't just tell her we're not going to be friends anymore.

Holly: Either you tell her, or we're over.

Holly closes her books and picks up her bag. She kisses Ryder's cheek before heading toward the kitchen door. She turns around.

Holly: I'm just looking after you. After us. I know girls better than you do and any guy and girl that hangs out that much can't be platonic.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryder gets out of his car and slowly walks up the front steps of Eve' house the next day. Eve' had had a volunteer thing that day and couldn't come over, which was a relief, since he didn't want Holly and Eve to bump into each other. He had texted her that he wanted to talk to her at her house when she got home. It was around 6:00. He texts her that he's at her door, and a couple minutes later, it opens.

Eve: Hey what up?

Ryder: Um are your parents home yet?

Eve: No, my sister's practice ends in fifteen minutes and I need to pick her up soon so, can we make this fast?

Ryder: Yeah totally. Can we sit?

They walk over to her couch.

Ryder: Listen, umm…it's about Holly.

Eve: You want to break up with her? I totally understand, I mean I didn't think it would last-

Ryder: No, Holly and I are great. It's just that…she's not crazy that you're at my place all the time.

Eve: I hang out with Lennox though.

Ryder: Who's two years older than us. I mean, doesn't that seem kinda weird, especially when you have other friends who's our age?

Eve: Okay, I totally get it. We're both girls, I would be a little weirded out if my boyfriend had a girl over every day. Besides, this volunteering thing and driving my sister home from practice is going to take up a lot of my time now and I don't think I have time to come over anyways. We'll just hang out during school instead.

Ryder: That's also it. She kind of wants us…stop hanging out…altogether.

Eve: What? Why?

Ryder: She thinks that…

Eve: Eww no. Did you tell her that we were just friends?

Ryder: Yeah, I told her that, but she didn't believe me. She thinks that one of these days one of us might start liking the other.

Eve: *laughs* Yeah right. Don't worry, I'll talk to her. We girls have this understanding connection thing going on. I have to go pick my sister up now so text me later okay?

Ryder: Are you sure you can handle Holly?

Eve: Please, as much as I can't stand her, I convinced her to go out with you. If I can do that, I can talk to her about anything. I really have to go now.

Ryder: Alright. Just please don't screw things up.

Eve: Don't worry. *laughs* Can you imagine… us going out?

Ryder: *laughs* Yeah, it's pretty crazy.


End file.
